


-this is wrong

by m__n



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Nb!Byleth - Freeform, Spoilers, Verdant Wind Spoilers, kinda fix it?, overall FE3H spoilers, time traveler!Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m__n/pseuds/m__n
Summary: She heard their approaching footsteps, echoing through the massive throne room. Professor has always walked quietly – every step they took seemed deliberate, confident.Not this time, though.
Relationships: implied Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	-this is wrong

„If I must fall...”

Edelgard clutched the axe in her hand. Her voice wavered, she took a breath to steady it, to keep her emotions in check.

“Let it be by your hand.”

But it didn’t work. Her last words sounded even more broken.

She felt regret immediately – Byleth was nothing more than her sworn enemy now, and she couldn’t bear showing such weakness in front of them.

She heard their approaching footsteps, echoing through the massive throne room. Professor has always walked quietly – every step they took seemed deliberate, confident.  
Not this time, though.

Edelgard unwillingly looked up at them. Their features were bathed in sun rays from the high windows of the palace. An aureola of light wrapping around their hair and face, making their features almost unreadable to the emperor.  
Only when they lifted the sword the light withdrew.

Just as she thought. Byleth’s face was a mixture of hurt and fury. Their knitted brows and scrunched nose framed their burning eyes – something she has seen many times before, in battle. You could see the determination that ignited their body in every strike, sidestep and each move. She found herself holding that gaze yet again, and this time she also had trouble letting go of it.

She finally dropped her eyes to the ground, in defeat and to forget. She couldn’t stop reliving her memories even in her final moments.  
Her mind was flooded with pictures of every single glance she caught from Byleth. Professor wasn’t the one to hide things – and that’s how Edelgard knew that every single one of those glances meant something.

Their academy days ended too quickly – she never asked, and time never told.

Ever since the day they’ve met, she had so many questions.

She clutched her axe until her bruised knuckles turned white. She was breathing heavily, eyes closed, trying to calm herself down before she would show something she’d regret, again.

“I wanted…”

She started with a low whisper that still felt too loud for her own ears. She didn’t want to hear those words.

“To walk with you.”

The creak and scrape of metal against metal. The sword struck down with force, a blow that would end the war.

But it never landed.

Instead, a loud clang echoed off the walls. Edelgard opened her eyes, Sword of The Creator laying at her feet.

“Teach?”

She heard Claude’s voice somewhere on her right. No one answered him.  
Everything happened so fast.

Claude jumped off his wyvern and walked up to Byleth. They didn’t pay him any attention, even when the man’s hand went up to gently grab their shoulder and shake it. Edelgard hesitated before meeting those eyes once again.

And this time, they weren’t burning, quite the opposite.

“Teach? What is it with you?”

The response came after something that felt like an eternity in silence.

“This is wrong.”

They said, still looking into Edelgard’s eyes, and somehow it steadied her overwhelming thoughts.

“What are you saying? We-“

“This has nothing to do with you, Claude.”

They cut him off, finally turning their head to look at him. He must’ve seen the same thing she saw in those eyes, because whatever he wanted to say next died on his lips.  
Byleth set a hand on his shoulder and squeezed – their act of reassurance, but in this case, as well as apology. 

"I’m sorry.”

_They didn’t have the courage to look into Edelgard’s eyes again. _

And with that, Byleth of Verdant Wind, Leicester Alliance’s most powerful ally, was taken by the tides of time.  
And they let themself be taken.

For all they knew, their mistakes had roots in the distant past.

A Skirmish at Dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar-related mistakes, English is my 2nd language!
> 
> Also, hey, I fell in love with Edelgard while playing through Golden Deer and I'm in pain :')


End file.
